iMake Nevel Pay
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Shelby sends an e-mail to Carly asking for help in a certain matter, how is Nevel involved, no pairings, just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**iMake Nevel Pay**

**Chapter 1**

A new iCarly story, Shelby has a favour to ask the iCarly gang, what will it be, read and see. This story is a request from Boris Yeltsin so full credit to him and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider

It had been a regular day for Carly Shay and her friends, which meant that naturally Sam and Freddie were at each others throats, metaphorically and Carly acting as peacemaker. The good-natured arguments were natural of course and now they had just returned to Carly's apartment, Spencer was in the middle of making his famous spaghetti tacos, he looked up as the trio came in.

"Hey guys!"

They exchanged greetings and Sam naturally made a B-Line for the fridge, Carly walked over to the computer, Freddie sat on the barstool next to her. Carly was checking her e-mail and spotted a surprise one.

"Oh".

"What's up Carls?"

Carly turned to him.

"I just got an e-mail from Shelby Marx".

"Seriously!"

Sam came rushing through, a chunk of ham in her hand. Carly nodded and then read the e-mail out.

_Carly_

_How are you doing, hope you've recovered from the whole fiasco with our fight._

_I actually wanna talk to you and your friends, if you want to find me I'll be at the gym._

_Hope you see you soon._

_Shelby_

Carly turned to the others.

"Should we go and see what she wants?"

Sam and Freddie both agreed and, after telling Spencer where they were going they hurried out of the apartment and headed off to the gym.

When they walked in Shelby was busy training, they stood and waited and watched while Shelby continued to train, finally, once she finished she turned around and spotted them. She smiled and hurried over.

"Hey, so you got my e-mail".

"Yeah, what's up?"

Shelby shrugged.

"Not much, just, well, let me put it this way. That little slime-ball Nevel, turns out, given what he did before the fight I could easily sue him with fraud".

Sam smirked.

"After what we did after the fight I'm guessing his wallet, or man-purse or whatever, is the only thing we haven't hurt".

"Yeah I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to help me out in the case, I do plan on taking to court".

The trio smiled at each other, Carly then answered for them.

"Sure why not, if it means doing something to annoy Nevel, yeah we're all in".

"Thanks, besides, I'm not the only victim in this Carly".

"Yeah I remember".

So after discussing a few more details they all planned to meet up and work out the details, they planned to take Nevel to court and sue him for fraud, and they were sure they were gonna win the case.

End of chapter, yes Nevel is gonna pay for his actions in iFight Shelby Marx, using the only thing that they haven't hurt yet, his wallet, why not, they alread beat him and hurt his ego, so why not put a dent in his money too. Next up Spencer hears what's going on, what will he think, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**iMake Nevel Pay**

**Chapter 2**

Now, chapter two, SPencer finds out what's going on and the group head for the courthsoe, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider

Back in the apartment 8-C, a few hours after Carly, Sam and Freddie had agreed to help Shelby out in the court case, Spencer had spotted the three talking together in low voices. Curious he wondered what was going and hurried over to them.

"Hey, what you guys talking about!"

All three of them jumped, Carly was the first to recover.

"Spencer, don't sneak up on us like that".

"Sorry, so anyway, what're talking about?"

The trio looked at each and back to Spencer, Sam was the one who answered.

"Nothing much".

"Yeah just…stuff".

Spencer raised an eyebrow, obviously he didn't believe the answer he got, Freddie shook his head.

"Spence, it's true, we were just talking about school stuff that's all".

"Uh-huh".

Spencer still didn't believe them, before they could come up with any sort of excuse to escape Spencer realised something and commented on it.

"Would this have anything to do with that e-mail you got from Shelby Marx?"

All three of them froze and Spencer smirked, knowing he had caught them.

All three of looked guilty as Spencer continued.

"So I was right, this does have something to do with Shelby, well, c'mon, tell me".

The three of them mumbled for a moment and even said a few obviously made up words that didn't make any sense, Spencer shook his head, he knew the only way to do this would be to ask the person most likely to crack under pressure, which ruled Sam out immediately. Spencer thought for a moment, trying to decide.

'Either Freddie or Carly, either one of them would crack under pressure, what the heck I'll just try and get them to tell what's going on, one of them will eventually'.

The trio muttered something about going up to the iCarly studio but before they could even move Spencer stopped them.

"C'mon guys, just tell me what's going on already, please, maybe I can help".

Their expressions changed, they suddenly looked thoughtful and finally Carly smiled.

"Okay Spence, basically, you know how, my whole fight with Shelby Marx, and everything that happened in it, was all Nevel's fault".

Spencer nodded.

"Well, we've already hurt him, his ego and, now that Shelby knows she can sue him for fraud, we've decided to hurt his wallet too, Shelby's taking the case to court and we're gonna back her up. Still wanna help".

Spencer thought for a moment and then.

"Maybe I could, drive you guys there".

Sam nodded.

"Works for me, I don't feel like walking to the courthouse".

Carly smiled and rolled her eyes, Freddie did the same. Spencer agreed to drive to the courthouse on the day of the case and wait for them, and then drive them back once they were done.

Finally, having made all their arrangements they let Shelby know and found out when the case would be taken to court, when that day finally came they made sure everything was ready and then Spencer drove them to the courthouse, once he parked they got out of the car and began to walk towards the doors, Sam had a strange look on her face, Carly noticed.

"Sam, what's wrong".

Sam shook her head and smiled before answering.

"Sorry, it's just, this is the first time I've walked into this courthouse without being guilty of anything".

This set all three of them off laughing, earning a weird look from the man who they recognized as Nevel's lawyer. Smirking at what was about to happen they hurried into the courthouse and the courtroom and waited for the whole case to begin.

End of chapter, next up the case begins, what's gonan happen, will Nevel be made to pay, wait and see. I won't be posting the next chapter until Sunday at the earliest as I'm busy Saturday, sorry for the delays. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**iMake Nevel Pay**

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 4, the beginning of the courtcase, what will happen, read and and see, hope you enjoy it.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you're still enjoying it, this chapter will be slightly longer than the others too.

Discliamer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

At last the court was in session, the judge, a youngish man with brown hair that was only just starting to grey and brown eyes was explaining the procedure.

"Now, as I'm sure you are all aware this is case of fraud, current CFC Champion Shelby Marx has accused the defendant, Nevel Papperman with fraud and we are here to determine what course of action will be taken, Ms. Marx, if you'd like to begin".

Shelby nodded and took the stand. She began by explaining the events leading up to her fight with Carly, it had been agreed for them both to hold a charity match and Shelby fully planned to hold back, after the incident at the press conference where Shelby had lost her temper Carly had tried to explain it was an accident.

"I believed her and deciding to continue the fight, I was still planning to hold back, it was just a charity match after all. But then Nevel shows up and shows me a video that made it look like Carly ahd knocked my grandmother on purpose, I did get angry and the fight nearly ended up being for real".

The judge interrupted at that point.

"We are well aware of what happened at the fight, I, myself was watching it, quite amusing, what happened after the fight".

Shelby continued.

"I spoke to Carly and we realised I'd been tricked, we made up and eventually, I decided on this".

"And how did you realise you'd been tricked?"

"Turns out Nevel digitally edited the video, I had my doubts at first but one of Carly's friends was able to determine that the video had actually been edited".

The judge nodded, he glanced over at the jury who were taking a few notes, some of them were smiling, they too had seen the fight, in fact only one member of the jury wasn't a Shelby Marx fan but luckily he wasn't biased towards Nevel either, therefore the outcome would likely be determined by his decision more than the others.

After a few more comments the judge allowed Shelby to sit down and called Carly to the stand and asked for her account of events, it was essentially the same as Shelby's including the fiasco at the press conference being an accident, after explaining the terrifying fight she also explained how Shelby had reconciled with her too, then the judge decided to ask.

"It was one of your friends that checked the video for any sign of digital editing?"

"Yes, I was suspicious so I asked Freddie to check the video, we was able to find out that was definitely edited".

"Very well, thanks you Carly Shay".

The judge cleared his throat and called Freddie up to the stand to ask not only for his account of events but also to explain how he checked the content of the video for any evidence of it being tampered as he explained, using terms that everybody could understand, Sam gently nudged Carly's shoulder and whispered to her.

"Geez, look, Nevel's squirming, this is hilarious, wonder how he's gonna try and worm his way outta this one".

Carly also smirked, as did Shelby who had overheard them. Once Freddie was done with his explanation he was allowed to sit down and Sam was called forward as a witness, she gave her account of what happened while trying to ignore the fact that she recognized a few members of the jury due to her previous times in the courthouse. Finally when Sam was finished the judge declared a ten minute recess and when they came back Nevel would be given an opportunity to defend himself.

During the break the group decided to stop by at a nearby restaurant and get lunch, they spoke a little about the case, Carly then remembered something.

"You know, out of the jury only one of them doesn't seem to have any favourites in this case".

Shelby looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Apart from this one guy all the jury seem to be fans of yours, this guy is unbiased".

They then fell into discussion about this one guy and how he would be the one who would probably be the deciding factor, it was just a question of how much he' end up hating Nevel by the time this was done. Finally the recess was over and they returned to the courthouse, after a brief discussion with his lawyer Nevel began to walk up to the stand, he glared at the iCarly trio but turned away and focused on the stand when Sam and then Shelby glared at him, once on the stand he prepared to speak for his defense.

End of chapter, next up, Nevel speaks in the case, how will his humiliation be complete, wait and see, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**iMake Nevel Pay**

**Chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Nevel tries to defend himself, and then the jury will reach a verdict, hope you enjoy it, just a quick one to finish off, don't feel like dragging thsi out since I can't stand Nevel.

Discliamer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

When Nevel took the stand the judge immediately asked him about the video, Nevel countered by stating that there was no evidence that he had tampered with the video himself but the judge then pointed out that not only had the video been accessed from his computer and only he had the privileges to make or edit any video found on that computer. Nevel was speechless but then came up with an idea.

"She's trying to sue me for fraud, well I'd like to make a charge of assault against not just Shelby but against Carly and Sam too".

The judge looked confused.

"Charge of assault?"

"After the match they dragged me into the ring and attacked me".

Nevel looked triumphant when he finished, the one unbiased juror, looked at him for a minute and then finally wrote something down on a piece of paper. It had been decided that the jurors could ask or make comments verbally or write them down and have them passed on to the judge. The juror did so and the judge read the comment, he smirked and read the comment out loud.

"Well Mr. Papperman, I must agree with this comment here that it seems to be very interesting that you got beat up by three girls, granted one of them is a CFC champion and one has already been here numerous times herself".

The entire courthouse laughed as Nevel saw his little plan to try and get Shelby and the others into trouble fall apart as everybody laughed their heads off, the judge was laughing but he tried to maintain some sense of dignity and despite choking on laughter tried to calm everyone down.

"Order everyone, order".

Finally, after some whining from Nevel everyone calmed down although Sam was shaking from trying not to laugh.

Once everything was calmed down again the judge continued to question Nevel, every time the judge raised a point that proved Nevel was responsible for the whole fiasco that had occurred at the fight, Nevel tried to explain away what happened. But with the help of many eye witnesses and of course the evidence that he had digitally edited the video to provoke Shelby into almost making the fight real, Nevel's chances of getting away completely free were slipping away to zero. Nevel's complaining and whining also made certain that the one unbiased judge had now turned against him. All the witnesses against him were considered trustworthy, even Sam, with her previous charges, was believed and any witnesses Nevel tried to produced either were unhelpful or inadvertently provide more evidence against him rather than help him. Finally, as they were waiting for the jury to reach a verdict Freddie whispered to Carly, Sam and Shelby.

"You guys are gonna love this, you know what Nevel's like, he's not told his mother about this because she'd go crazy".

Sam almost immediately realised what he was talking about.

"Don't tell, you've actually told her what's happening".

Freddie nodded and all the three of them tried not to laugh, they knew that Nevel's mother would freak out and put him in even more trouble than he was already in. just then the jury came back, Carly distinctly heard Freddie mutter.

"Perfect timing".

The jury then announced their verdict, They had found Nevel guilty of fraud and he was charged with a high fine, naturally he started to complain but then his mother arrived, he immediately started to freak out, as did she, forcing him to pay the fine out of his allowance, his complaints as she then dragged him from the courtroom were met with laughter from everybody present. When everybody had finally calmed down the judge declared the case closed and allowed everybody to leave, joining Spencer outside they rode back to the Bushwell Plazza, they told Spencer what had happened and soon they were back in apartment 8-C all laughing so hard that, in Spencer's case it was difficult to stand up.

Finally once they'd all calmed down Shelby said goodbye and returned home, the others said their goodbyes and then, realizing the time hurried up to the iCarly rehearsal, Spencer shook his head and decided to get back to work planning his next sculpture. For all of them they felt it had been a perfect day, seeing Nevel humiliated and even being forced to pay for what he had done was quite possibly the best thing they had experienced in a long time and it made everybody happy, except Nevel, but they didn't really care about him.

End of chapter and story, Nevel has been made to pay and found himself humiliated once again, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
